


A Reconciliation on the Day of High Sun

by cuetherogue



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Season: Winter in Hieron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuetherogue/pseuds/cuetherogue
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	A Reconciliation on the Day of High Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredhels_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredhels_cats/gifts).



> What's the expression the two of you have, when you look at each other?

On the Day of High Sun two friends attempt a reconciliation.

**[View in 3D!!!!](https://skfb.ly/6PTKF) **

_Inspired by Winter in Hieron 25: Twenty Two Brown Birds. Created for the 2019 Secret Samol Exchange._

__

__


End file.
